Dyskusja użytkownika:Vnut
Recenzja Zmieniłem grafiki w twojej recenzji na te, które są w artykule o zestawie. Następnym razem zamiast przesyłać swoje grafiki, użyj tych, które już są na wiki.--Zapomniany Makuta 13:44, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) Wiadomość od Cole Bird Fajowe robisz recenzje zestawów. Czat Wejdziesz na czat?WojtekNinjaZX Tytuły odcinków Hej :) Zauważyłam, że wycofałeś moją edycję na stronie z listą odcinków. W opisie zmian napisałeś "Chyba się nie znasz na sezonach. Jak można mówić, że Rok Węży to sezon 1?! My nie jesteśmy Wikipedią." To może na początek ja napiszę dlaczego dokonałam tych zmian. Otóż odcinki, które określacie mianem sezonu pierwszego trwają tylko dwie minuty. W kolejnych sezonach odcinki trwają już po dwadzieścia minut. To chyba o czymś świadczy, prawda? Dodatkowo na każdej innej stronie (nie tylko na Wikipedii) własnie te odcinki noszą miano odcinków pilotażowych, a nie sezonu pierwszego. Kiedy wpisuję w google "ninjago season 5" wyskakują mi artykuły (oraz obrazki w google grafice) dotyczące sezonu o duchach, a nie (jak jest ponumerowane według waszej Wiki) sezonu o żywiołach. Tak samo ponumerowane są odcinki na angielsko języcznych stronach, w tym na angielsko języcznej Wiki Ninjago. Dodatkowo, jak zauważyłeś (lub nie) moja edycja nie dotyczyła tylko zmian numerów serii. Dopisałam także opisy konkretnych sezonów oraz dodałam listę odcinków z najnowszego sezonu. Nie musiałeś od razu wycofywać mojej edycji, mogłeś najpierw zapoznać się ze wszystkimi zmianami, a ewentualnie dopiero później pozmianiać numerację sezonów. Tak więc, przedstawiłam ci argumenty przemawiające za moją numeracją sezonów i pragnę, żebyś ty, zanim znów zaczniesz mnie wyzywać od tego, że się nie znam, wyjaśnisz mi dlaczego uważasz, że odcinki, które ja nazywam pilotażowymi, ty określasz mianem sezonu pierwszego :) Liczę na sensowne argumenty i kulturalną dyskusję :) Przepraszam, jeśli zauważysz jakiekolwiek błędy, piszę z telefonu komórkowego. Z wyrazami szacunku, pozdrawiam SARA124 Tablica 18:02, maj 20, 2016 (UTC) :Dobrze, rozumiem, ale skąd wy bierzecie tą polską numerację? Przecież nawet jak na Cartoon Network zaczynają emitować Ninjago od początku, nie puszczają odcinków, które określacie mianem sezonu pierwszego. SARA124 Tablica 18:24, maj 20, 2016 (UTC) No dobra, jak uważacie, skoro się tak u was przyjęło, to nie będę tego zmieniać (choć i tak uważam, że te dwuminutowe odcinki powinny być traktowane inaczej). Nie mniej, przywrócę swoją edycję - dodam opisy sezonów i listę odcinków sezonu najnowszego - numeracji sezonów już zmieniać nie będę ;) SARA124Tablica 18:46, maj 20, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, nie wiedziałam (przydałby się jakiś link do tej strony z opisami, na stronie z listą - no chyba, że jest, a ja nie zauważyłam). :Późniejsze są bodajże dziesięcio minutowe, prawda? ;p SARA124Tablica 07:17, maj 21, 2016 (UTC) Nindroid Nindroid dostał na razie ostrzeżenie. Ciebie jednak proszę byś nie komentował jego postów i ignorował błędy. Nie chcę, by ten konflikt się pogłębiał.--Karus Nerdus 19:25, wrz 4, 2016 (UTC) Artykuły o żywiołach Jay elektroportował się raz, chwile po osiągnięciu pełni możliwości. Przepraszam, że napsiałem Podwójne Kłopty, po prostu pomyliła mi się angielska nazwa odcinka z polską. Kamil Trzoch (dyskusja) 18:36, paź 4, 2016 (UTC) Miksel 1.Myślałem że chodziło o to że Nya puściła bąka 2. Gdzieś pisało o tym, nie pamiętam gdzie, ale to chyba nieprawda 9 sezon mam na myśli ten po Hands of Time Ninja Okej. Miksel (dyskusja) 16:03, gru 11, 2016 (UTC) Wiadomość Cześć! Gratuluję tworzenia artykułów o Przewodnikach po sagach! Teraz zajmujesz się pisaniem Przewodnika po sezonach Reaktywacja i Turniej Żywiołów. Powodzenia! [[Użytkownik:Sylwia1988|'Sylwia1988']] moja tablica wiadomości 09:36, gru 29, 2016 (UTC) hej Czy wiesz może co zrobić aby nie pokazywało w googlach wyniku wyszukiwania do mojej strony dyskusji tutaj? Czy da się jakąś tą dyskusję usunąć? -Miksel Dyskusja Ok, napisze do supportu. PS: prześlij mi może screena jak u cb wygląda to na googlu. Wiadomość 2 Hej! Mam pytanie: Czy planujesz rozszerzenia w artykułach o postaciach? Odpisz proszę. [[Użytkownik:Sylwia1988|'Sylwia1988']] moja tablica wiadomości 16:50, sty 23, 2017 (UTC) Obraz pól ryżowych + Proto Sam-X Cześć, Dodałam do artykułu o polach ryżowych obrazek z nimi. Co powiesz na to? Czy planujesz dodawać zdjęcia z Proto Samem-X z sezonu trzeciego? Odpisz proszę. [[Użytkownik:Sylwia1988|'Sylwia1988']] moja tablica wiadomości 20:46, sty 24, 2017 (UTC) Heh, znów to samo... Być może mu się wikie ciągle mylą xd Igni208